


Friday the 13: Death note Edition

by StereotypicalWeebThings



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Friday the 13th - Freeform, Horror, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereotypicalWeebThings/pseuds/StereotypicalWeebThings
Summary: After his father's death Light Yagami seeks answers, especially after finding articles in his father's office describing Camp Crystal Lake.





	1. Chapter 1

Camp Crystal Lake was like no other. The forest seemed to be greener and brighter; the sky much more blue than I’ve ever seen it. The first and last year I was there I was a hired to be a camp counselor. Camp only happened during the summer so sign ups were done in the spring. So many colorful people of all different shapes and sizes. All of them were so excited to get started, myself included. Most of us wanted a break from city living. We wanted to know what breathing fresh air felt like, what nature smelled like. I remember the smell of fresh rain that had fallen almost every night we were there that week.  
I had met a girl named Naomi then, and I remember how kind she was. Her voice reminded me of a bird who had lost its chirp. She often had spoken about her fiancé and how she constantly worried about their relationship. I could relate to that as I and Sachiko were fighting at the time. She had grew upset with me when I chose to go last minute. She had kept going on and on about an urban legend she heard, and your mother is quite the superstitious person.   
A heavy sigh escaped from the older man’s mouth. He sets down his pen with a little more force than necessary and stretches his arms behind his head. Soichiro Yagami is a simple man; he wishes for his family to be healthy and happy. He tried forgetting his time at Crystal Lake first, hoping that it was all a dream. He knows it’s not, but on can dream it is. It overwhelmed him for years. The warmth on his hands, the resistance of a blade, the smell of iron still clotted his senses. Sometimes he would find himself awake, too afraid to fall asleep as that would give his memories time to resurface. However, he had to get through this. Soichiro shakes his head, picking his pen back up. He needed to let his family know, he needed them to understand.   
A loud clatter snaps his concentration and immediately his body tenses up. Slowly he lowers his pen back onto his oak desk and reaches down below him. As quietly as he can he pulls open the very bottom drawer out. He slides his hand in, feeling around for the comforting sensation of cold metal. When Soichiro feels it he grasps it carefully before withdrawing the revolver. Slowly his stiff body stands, his mind racing with paranoid musings. His heart pounds in his ears, his blood feels as if it is running a marathon. Opening the office door lets out a small squeak causing his stomach the clench up in terror. Listening closely he hears another footstep to his left, in the dining room. With a soft click his gun is ready to go and he starts booking for the dining room. Lifting the revolver he surveys the room.  
Nothing seems out of place, the mostly cream colored dining space looking untouched. Curtains flap letting Soichiro know he’d forgotten to close the window after dinner. That’s when he hears a loud crash in the kitchen, and before his brain can really process it he is running. He reaches a hand out to flip on the switch and a beat later he can feel his body become light with relief. On the counter stands a stray cat. Jumped through the dining room window probably, Soichiro reasons with himself. He chuckles throatily and sets the revolver on the counter next to the grey tammy. Carefully he picks up the cat and he whispers sweetly, “How’d you get here? Do you live nearby?”   
The cat purred contently against his chest, having an immediate effect on his mood. What was I so scared of, he muses. The cat shifts a bit, its head looking behind Soichiro. It lets out a loud screech before jumping from his arms and racing into the living room. A sting starts up on his arm. Confusion clouds his brain and Soichiro goes to run after it. His heart racing once again, when he hears a sound behind him. It is constant behind him, getting louder as beat after beat goes by. The sound reminds him of when his son would come in from the backyard, feet bare foot and wet. Small steps that slapped loudly against the floor. Fear curls its fingers around his throat and begins to constrict him. Soichiro can feel his eyes bulging without his permission and when the footsteps finally stop he can feel hear someone’s raspy breathing. Very slowly he turns around, regretting setting his revolver down on the counter. With his security far away from him Soichiro knows it’s too late for him.   
“He found me,” briefly crosses his mind when he faces the figure before him. The face he observes is scarily familiar, having haunted his dreams for years. He can still remember the figure’s fingers grasping his arm at the lake. The smells of iron invades his nose, images flashing before his eyes. An old man with a machete, charging at him. A young woman’s face hovering above his own. The body of a counselor swinging in the wind, a rope around his neck. Panic settled into his very being, and when he looks up the figure he shouts. Clutched in its hand is his revolver and before he can raise his hands in surrender the figure is raising its arm. A gurgling sound leaves its mouth, a sad excuse of a maniacal laugh, as if it rarely spoke. Bullet after bullet entered Soichiro’s body, blood spattering across white countertops. Loose flesh fell from his form onto freshly laid down tile. His body was pushed back as every bullet pierced through his chest. Soon Soichiro only saw black and his eyes clouded over a dismal grey. He collapses on his knees before his head naturally follows through. Frozen on his face is an expression of pain, but more distinctly, of fear.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud grunt could be heard through the windows of the Yagami household, making a smile appear on Sayu’s face. For as long as she can remember her older brother never went on vacation. Light Yagami is the type of guy who always did their homework right away coming home, and this pattern didn’t end when he entered college. Currently he is working on a degree in psychology and Sayu hopes to follow in his steps.   
She had always admired her brother’s hard work ethic and aspired to be him. After their father’s death Light had become different for a while. Light and their father had been as close as father and son could be. They often went to crime conventions together, or sometimes Light would ride with their father when he was on patrol. The death of their father cause Light to become weak, and for once imperfect. His grades slipped very quickly down a dangerous slope not even weeks after. Their mom constantly argued with him; she would say cruel things to him like, “You think your father would accept a son like you alive?” Both adults were getting pretty petty over stupid things and Sayu had enough.   
She didn’t know why their father hid his office key, but she figured letting Light see the room wouldn’t hurt. Afterall, Sayu had thought, they always hung out in there. To say Light was ecstatic would be an understatement. He had even let Sayu in with him. At the memory she closes her eyes and her smile gets a little bigger. It was her brother’s suggestion they go out to Crystal Lake Camp. He even gathered a huge group of friends to go there as well. Sayu still can’t believe she is allowed to go. Admittedly she felt bad not telling her mother about where they were going. Light had explained to her that mom would freak out and ruin the plans.  
“Sayu,” her eyes snapped back open, “come on! We are going to get there last!”  
Sayu rolls her eyes, smile still in place, and jumps from the chair she sat in. With a bounce to her step she hurried out stopping next to Light, who was murmuring goodbyes to their mom.   
“Light, you better come back a brand new man. College,” Light smiles at his mother making her falter. It always does the trick, he thinks grimly. Feeling a new presence by his side he wraps an arm around Sayu’s shoulders without hesitation.   
“Don’t worry mom, everything is going to be great.” He leans in a little bit, giving a little peck to his mother’s left cheek.   
“I promise.”  
His mother lets a sigh blow through her nose before nodding her head and giving a small step back. Light turns toward his sister squeezing her shoulders for a brief second.  
“Ready to go?”  
He watches her nod before lowering his arm. Without a word he jogs around the front of the simple car and opens the driver’s side. He looks up at his mother one more time. Her face is one of irritation, her lips puckered into a frown. Light gives a small wave of a hand, before finally lowering himself into the car. Sayu is already tying her dark hair up into a ponytail in the passenger’s seat. He starts the car engine as Sayu shouts her final goodbyes for their mother and finally pulls out of the driveway.   
The car stayed relatively quiet trying to leave their city. The only sounds that could be heard is the quiet singing coming from the radio. Silence between the siblings was never an awkward occurrence. It is how they basically communicated with each other, especially in their younger years. Both could just give either sibling a look, or even a brief glance, and know what the other was saying. The silence is finally broken once they pass the city’s border. Sayu let out an audible breath of relief, her shoulders finally relaxing.   
Light lets out a soft chuckle and says, “You know you didn’t have to hold your breath.”  
Sayu sticks her tongue at him rudely, making an odd noise. It is quiet for a few more seconds before Sayu decides to ask, “Did you drop out?”  
Sometimes Sayu snuck in her brother’s room to borrow his high school notes. She innocently noticed that most of the trash in his bin, next to his work desk, were mostly pamphlets for colleges.   
“You are pretty smart for somebody who says they are not.”  
Sayu lets a noise of disappointment leave her, and she immediately notices the effect it has on her brother.  
“Sayu, before you even start,” he lifts a finger to silence her, “I really wasn’t doing well.” He breathes in deeply once, twice, before he says, “Besides I needed a vacation.”  
He turns his head for a second to make eye contact with Sayu, then turns his attention back on the road.   
“When was the last time we went on vacation Sayu, together, as a family?”  
Sayu lets her back sink into her seat as she ponders. She honestly couldn’t even think of a time they went somewhere together as a family. No matter how deep she dived into the recesses of her mind Sayu could not conjure up a solid memory. She stays silent, hoping that her brother understands her answer. She turn her head towards her window, watching cars whiz by her. Outside looked barren, like trees really were extinct. All she could see were roads and more roads, and occasionally she would see a flat bird. She turns her head towards the quiet radio and reaches for the volume handle. Only for her brother to lightly smack the top of her hand.  
“What the hell!”  
“Language Sayu,” Light says, a smirk lighting up his face.  
“How much longer until we get to Crystal Lake?”  
For a few seconds Light doesn’t answer, quickly switching lanes. Then he finally answers, his face wearing a genuine smile.  
“Three more hours.”


	3. Chapter 3

Camp Crystal Lake was everything Sayu predicted it would be. The path her brother currently drove on was barely a path, the sides overrun with weeds. All the different shades of green blur past her making her a bit dizzy. The bumps in the path were not helping either, her stomach lurching sharply everytime. By the time Light finally slowed down to park they were in front of a few cabins. Looking around she observes a lake not far from the cabins, and a quaint picnic table. The cabin they parked near is very simple, with flimsy screen doors as the only entrance. The cabin’s front porch holds a simple dining set, a small couch, and an old grill. Movement catches her attention; turning her head back towards the lake. A couple of figures were running up the hill leading to the aforementioned lake. Immediately Sayu began to take off her seatbelt, bolting from the car and running towards a familiar human being.  
“Misa!”  
Misa Amane is Light’s ex-girlfriend, and still one of Sayu’s best friends. When Misa left for university they had exchanged numbers and they have never stopped texting since. She knew everything going on in Misa’s life, including her plus one to the camp.   
After a tight hug the girls separated with a giggle, Misa turning a bit to look behind herself.   
“Come on Matsuda, hurry up!”   
From the hill came a very plain, dorky looking man. He only appeared to be a couple years older than her. From what Sayu can remember he graduated from the police academy a couple months prior. Misa said that she met him through a friend of hers at the school. From what she can tell Matsuda seems in pretty okay shape, barely out of breath when he finally settles next to her best friend.  
“This is my boo Matsuda,” Misa practically sings.  
With a sheepishly quiet “hello” he reaches his right hand out. Sayu puts on her best serious face and shakes his hand strong twice. Behind her she can hear the car trunk unlocking. Light lets out a chuckle at his sister’s excitement, continuing to unload the car. He is about to call for her when from behind him he hears hinges creaking, along with a loud bang. A familiar raspy voice greets Light, making him roll his eyes.   
He met Ryuk back when he was in middle school. Ryuk was his high school’s living nightmare; rarely attended his classes, got into fights, and yet was still somehow able to keep his grades up. Around Light’s sophomore year Ryuk had been arrested for possession of drugs, and distributing them. Only served two years in jail, but that quickly sobered him up. Since then he had been a solid figure in Light’s life, staying at his side through the whole ordeal of his father’s death. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be an insufferable bastard either.  
Before his arrest he tended to stick to the cliche goth aesthetic, wearing different shades of black. His hair used to drape over his hips, sometimes he’d wear white face paint. His hair is still long, but now hovers over his shoulder blades, the sides shaved to reveal his head tattoos. His skin is naturally pale which make his plethora of tattoos stand out. Ryuk’s head tattoos matched the same ones his little brother got; it consists of thick, zombie green stitches and patches of skin in different colors. Reminded Light of a poorly stitched quilt. His whole right arm is a sleeve consisting of different artist’s interpretation of apples. Then, as if that wasn’t enough, he got his collarbone tattooed. The tattoo is much cleaner than his head one, the stitches silver and much more realistic. Guy now wore simple t-shirts and skinny jeans, not quite shaking off his habit of wearing black.  
“Light, dude! Let me grab some of those, I’ll show you to your room!”  
Did Ryuk have to yell everything?  
“Ryuk, I swear you yell one more time I will actually strangle you!”  
That would be Ryuk’s older sister Rem. As that thought enters Light’s mind the screen door give another squeak and slam. Ryuk’s family actually consisted of several siblings, most inheriting their father’s height. You couldn’t tell at first glance, as Ryuk’s posture was awful, but the lanky man actually stood at 6, 3. However his older sister stood as the tallest of all her siblings at 6, 6. She also tended to wear black, but over the years she began to mix it up with pastels. Rem works at a tattoo parlor so you can imagine the amount she’s got. The biggest one is the exposed ribs tattoo along her… ribs.   
Unlike her brother, she is a very mellow individual. She swears up and down she was never emo, but Ryuk is always willing to prove her wrong with evidence saved onto his phone. Though the two siblings often fought over the littlest things anyone with a pair of eyes could see they were the closest of the siblings. Both were middle children and were the only siblings with a shared mom. This made them rightfully inseparable, even when it seemed like the two would off each other. Speaking of…  
“Light, did you hear that?”  
He couldn’t help chuckling, “That’s very immature Ryuk, perhaps I shouldn’t share my caramel apples with you.”  
Ryuk’s face immediately brightens, digging through bags in order to find said treats. His sister lets out a long, tired sigh as she picks up some of the smaller luggage.   
“Everyone else is inside Yagami.”  
Grabbing some larger bags that Ryuk dropped, Light follows Rem inside. Before he has taken three steps into the home one of his bags are snatched from his arms.  
“Light, you don’t gotta show off bud!”  
That would be Raye, another friend’s fiance. He works as a private investigator, also helping Light through his mourning. The guy has his black hair styled down, combed a bit to the side. He often wears v-neck tees with jeans on his day offs, though he has added flannels to his wardrobe. Light smiles, bumping elbows with him. Raye lets out a deep, rich laugh which echoes off the cabin’s walls  
“I just want to get my bags inside!”  
Inside the cabin is quite cosy, with a lot of open space. It is what you would typically find in a rented cabin, or in this case bought cabin. The siblings got the cabin for cheap a couple months ago, hence how everyone was able to stay at the infamous Crystal Lake. Along one wall were a couple of doors, Rem opening one of them up. The group drops the bags on top a couple beds, which Light presumes is where Sayu and him will be sleeping. Soft knocks have everyone looking up and standing in the doorway is Raye’s fiance Naomi, who also helps with his private investigations.  
She never says much, keeping to herself, and observing her surroundings. Naomi also has dark hair that also stops below her shoulder blade, framing her dark eyes well. She currently wearing one of her fiance’s shirts and a pair of bright purple shorts.   
“What the hell are up with those shorts?” Rem asks, her tone not matching the expression on her face.  
“Well,” Naomi blushes, “they are actually Misa’s. I accidentally spilled some milk on my actual shorts…”  
Raye, ever the knight in shining armor, comes to her side. He pulls her in close kissing her temple quickly, and loudly.   
“I think they look great pumpkin!”   
Light rolls his eyes at the affectionate display, only to see two people he barely recognized. One has long hair covering most of his face, wearing a nice dress shirt with dark jeans. Beside him is a woman with cropped hair, lips painted red. She also wore a dress shirt, but paired it with a light skirt. She smiles at Light, extending a hand.  
“Probably don’t remember me, my name is Kiyomi. We knew each other in middle school.”  
He shook her hand, feeling a chill down his spine that made the hair on the back of his neck rise. She’s dangerous…  
Then the man nodded his head muttering something before looking Light in the eyes.  
“My name is Teru, went to high school with Ryuk.”  
He’s crazy, isn’t he?  
With a light smile he nods towards the Teru, acknowledging him. Ryuk must have finally found his way inside because Light can hear his whining.  
“Light, I couldn’t find the apples!”  
His sister’s sing-song voice responds, “I keep telling you he’s pulling your leg!”  
He had indeed lied to Ryuk, hoping he would work faster to get his bags in. Obviously he should have known better than that.   
This is going to be long weekend...


End file.
